1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to communication technology and, in particular, to a communication method and a communication system, which have a positioning function.
2. Related Art
With the development of communication technology, communication devices have become an indispensable part of human daily life. Users may use the communication devices to upload and download data or to talk with each other. Of course, the user may also use the communication device to position his/her location.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional communication device 1 used in conjunction with a plurality of satellites (not shown) includes a storage module 11, a GPS module 12, a register 13 and a display module 14. The storage module 11 stores map data 111. The GPS module 12 receives a plurality of GPS signals 121 outputted from the satellites, and calculates longitudinal-latitudinal coordinate data 122 of the communication device 1 according to the GPS signals 121. The register 13 is electrically connected to the GPS module 12, the storage module 11 and the display module 14 so that the longitudinal-latitudinal coordinate data 122 and the map data 111 may be transmitted to the display module 14. At this time, the user may find his/her position or the position of the communication device 1 according to the map data 111 displayed on the display module 14.
However, when the communication device 1 is influenced by the weather, the environment and/or shielding, the communication device 1 can only receive weak GPS signals 121 if at all. In this case, the positioning quality of the communication device 1 is poor, and the time required for positioning is increased.
Therefore, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a communication method and a communication system, which can solving the above-mentioned problems.